charmed_halliwell_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Briana Trudeau
"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are." - Briana to PJ. Briana Phoebe Trudeau is the fifth child born of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn daughter and child of Charmed One; Prue Halliwell and whitelighter Andy Trudeau. She is the older sister of Drew and Ellie Trudeau and the second oldest niece of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Although not yet understood it is thought that Briana is an Elemental witch with her being able to access all of the elements though it takes a lot of power for her to be able to truly access and master her powers. Additionally, Briana possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Like several of her cousins as well as her siblings, Briana is a witchlighter with her father being a whitelighter and her mother a witch. Briana is determined to be a powerful creative young witch though not much is understood about her powers. Briana, at aged eleven, is currently a middle school student at Roosevelt Middle school and is involved in a number of different activities for her school and even outside of her school, though at such a young age, Briana had no idea of what she wants to do after she leaves high school although she often imagines doing something similar to her mother. Briana is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth Upon begin given a second chance at life with her childhood sweetheart and now whitelighter; Andy Trudeau, Prue found that she was pregnant after having conceived on the day of their wedding. At the time, Prue found herself beginning to become depressed as she didn't have her sisters by her side all of which was a big concern for Andy. The sudden rise in demon attacks caused for the young witch to become more like her old self with Prue returning as the super-witch that she once was with her sisters, with her desperate to protect her unborn baby. Knowing that there was a possibility that her powers could go haywire, Prue began to learn more about the potions side to being a witch as well as spell writing and with the help of her family Book of Shadows, and her sister; Piper, Prue managed to recreate a lot of potions to mimic different powers with her using her Astral projection in order to go to the manor. This also caused Prue to begin to create her own personal Book of Shadows with her stealing spells, potions and entries from her family Book of Shadows. In her second trimester, Prue's powers began to become affected with her struggling to use her powers on even the basic of things while she also began to learn the art of orbing which was Prue's biggest concern. However things began to get worse for her when she started feeling the powers of the elements hitting her especially when Prue ended up causing an Earthquake that seemed to hit Boston hard yet it also managed to save herself and innocents from quite a few demons. By the time her pregnancy was coming to an end Prue had finally gotten used to her new powers and had become a lot like her sister; Piper, while she was pregnant with Wyatt and began thinking she was invincible. Early Life Briana Trudeau was born June 22, 2008 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Prue Halliwell and whitelighter Andy Trudeau at Boston Presbyterian Hospital. Unlike the rest of her family bar her Aunt Paige and her siblings, Briana's birth was kept a secret from the Halliwell family Appearance Briana seems to take after her mother in every way bar her hair which is like her father's. * Hair: Briana has long, thick and dark brown hair worn in loose waves, and so much like her father's hair. Ever since she was a little girl, Briana became obsessed with growing out her hair and leaving it long and to this day it is still the same length at it was, even despite her now wearing more updos. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Briana is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman, with her having blue green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks and lightly tanned skin. She tends to go for light make-up and has her mother's height at 5'3" with a slim and petite frame. Though beautiful, Briana doesn't seem to see her own beauty very well much to her father's annoyance. * Wardrobe: Briana usually tends to go with the innocence look, with her usually wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, though on meeting her cousins, she starts to wear darker shades as well as jeans, jackets and blouses and also makes use of her jewelry box with her wearing bracelets and necklaces but the one thing she always wears is a necklace with her name on it and a Wicca charm bracelet with the Triquettra on it. Personality Briana has always held both love, loyalty and respect for her family though she is a quiet girl living a sheltered life due to the lack of supernatural intervention in her life, yet her mother's over-protectiveness has caused her to become a little hot tempered, which is a bad combination with her level of power. With her sharing a lot of thing in common with her Aunt Phoebe, she seems to have a rebellious nature and often becomes angered when her mother becomes to maternal on her, as it is not the way of their relationship. Briana's base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life, in particular the almost death of her sister; Ellie, and her mother's grief for her Aunts, have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she became very involved in her mother's deceit against the Charmed children. Though she enjoys music, and often uses it when she is feeling hurt, and especially when she accidentally uses her powers and when someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. Briana can be quite overconfident in her abilities, and it always frustrates her when she doesn't get or understand something, but has also shown bravery and traits similar to her parents, with her willing to make sacrifices especially in order to protect her brother and sister. When feeling hurt, she tends to recede into the scared, skittish and quiet young girl she had once been after the near death of her sister though in meeting her family, Briana has completely changed with her slowly starting to regain faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it, embracing her powers as a witch and despite the tragic events in her life, Briana is still a very positive and upbeat person and also becomes more independent, ambitious and determined. She places the safety of her friends over her own agenda as well as holding the Halliwell traits of stubbornness, love, loyalty and sarcasm. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. Having inherited this ability from her mother; Prue, Briana has fought in order to become a master at this ability which has been very quick in coming especially with the training she got from her mother, and this is said to be her most used and most powerful ability which is something she is very proud of. * Aerokinesis: The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. Unlike most of the Halliwell cousins; Briana is able to conjure up all the elements which is her most unique ability as well as an ability that not many have and is the one that she tends to struggle with though has no idea why due to her impressive skills with her telekinesis though her Dad always tells her they are different abilites. * Pyrokinesis: The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate fire. Unlike most of the Halliwell cousins; Briana is able to conjure up all the elements which is her most unique ability as well as an ability that not many have and is also her most powerful of her elemental powers with everyone originally believing that she was just a firestarter. This was also the first witch ability that Briana ever used. * Telepathy: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. Other than the familiar telepathy, Briana is one of the few Halliwell witches, to have the full ability which had often annoyed and irritated her in the beginning with her often setting fires by accident in order to get away from all the voices although she has since then learned to control this ability with the help of her father's training. * Hydrokinesis: The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate water. Unlike most of the Halliwell cousins; Briana is able to conjure up all the elements which is her most unique ability as well as an ability that not many have though this ability is one of her strongest with her being able to do a lot to control this ability and has even managed to create water tentacles to help her cousins. * Geokinesis: The elemental ability to control earth and earth-based materials. Unlike most of the Halliwell cousins; Briana is able to conjure up all the elements which is her most unique ability as well as an ability that not many have though this is the one she struggles with the most and has needed a lot of help in controlling by her cousin; Pippa, after they finally meet one another. * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Having inherited this ability from her mother; Prue, Briana has fought in order to become a master at this ability though she always struggles with it despite herself with her unable to access her powers through the ability nor able to be awake in both forms which irritates her due to her intelligence level. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in the orbing by her father, with the two making a game out of the learning experience as well as having her develop the orbing ability. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in this by her father, with him making most of her power learning like a game though she started to get the handle of it after Drew was born and kept stealing her toys. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in healing, and seemed to pick up the ability very well to the point were she can bring back someone from the brink of death although she is not as good at healing as her sister; Ellie. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in sensing and cloaking by her father, with the two making a game of hide and seek out of it between her dad, siblings and herself with her tending to win when it came to seeking. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in cloaking and sensing by her father, with the two making a game of hide and seek out of it between her dad, siblings and herself. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. With her father being a whitelighter, Briana was trained in the art of glamouring by both him and in part by her mother, though it is not her whitelighter side that she is fully enamored by she has shown great glamouring abilities. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * P'hotokinesis:' The ability of create and manipulating light. * Om'mnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that his charges speak, without training in it. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals.In his family Briana is similar to that of his cousins; Chris, Hal and Parker, as they all seem to have a great knowledge for both spell casting and potion making though not trained by the best she was given a lot of help from her mother; Prue. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. In her family Briana is similar to that of her cousins; Chris, Hal and Parker, as they all seem to have a great knowledge for both potion making and spell casting though not trained by the best she was given a lot of help and talent from her mother; Prue. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * Power of Twelve: As the daughter of a Charmed One, Briana has inherited some Charmed abilities with her having a unique connection with her cousins making her able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Briana has been taught hand to hand combat with her having been trained in fighting by her parents. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Briana has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School student: Briana is in the sixth grade at Roosevelt Middle school in San Francisco, California and is in the same class as her cousins; Melinda and PJ. As a student, Briana is similar to that of Pippa and Chris with her being very intelligent and has shown intelligence beyond her years though was against moving up a grade while at her old school, and wasn't given the option when she moved to Roosevelt high. Briana has shown to be like her Aunt Paige and cousin Hal; with her having a very creative side with her in the schools art program, alongside being in the glee club. Despite herself, Briana was also involved in cheerleding while going to school in Boston which she did not do at Roosevelt. Relationships Andy Trudeau ''' Andy is Briana's father. Unlike her mother, Briana, has always had a very close relationship with her father, and would even say that Andy is her favorite parent even despite her passions for her witch side rather than her whitelighter side. Growing up the pair came up with different ways for Briana learn about her magic,such as games of hide and seek or Marco Pollo, and then later taught Briana's younger brother and sister how to play the games. Andy was also responsible for Briana to stop her sibling rivalry with her brother Drew, when she was two and a half, which was how their relationship truly began. Their relationship developed a lot throughout the years, with Andy being the parent that Briana feels she can turn to when in her time of need or when she has worries and concerns such as when the family moved from Boston, to California, Briana took the move the hardest with her being more than annoyed at the thought of leaving her friends behind, and so had taken her anger out on her mother, however her Dad had sat her down to talk to her telling her about the sisters, and it is through her father that she feels she can develop a relationship with her mother; Prue. '''Etymology * Briana: Briana is the feminine form of BRIAN. This name was used by Edmund Spenser in 'The Faerie Queene' (1590). The name was not commonly used until the 1970s, when it rapidly became popular in the United States. * Trudeau: Trudeau is French from a pet form of the personal name Thouroude or perheraps Gertrude. A Trudeau from the Aunis region of France in documented in Montreal in 1666 with the variant Truteau. Trivia * Briana is the second born daughter and the fifth cousin born into the next Generation, although it was unknown to the family that she or her siblings existed until Briana became eleven. * Briana's name derived from her maternal ancestor's name; Briana Bowen, a Warren witch with telekineis, and she was also named after her Aunt Phoebe, whom she shares some similarities with.